


the taking of pentheys virugnity by the god dionysusus

by elephunk



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, M/M, dionysus has a knot because i say so, if ur mom hasnt ripped off ur head u havent lived, mortal/god is teh hottest, pentheus looks hot in a dress and u should just admit it already, this is a treat cos i'm basically the nicest person ever and u'd better be grateful lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephunk/pseuds/elephunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when penthey goes down to the woods 2day he's in 4 a big surprirse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taking of pentheys virugnity by the god dionysusus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> thanku for this chance to rite my otp of all otpsss!! penthy and dio's super tragic relaytionship is basicly the best thing ever. i thik it's rly cool how liek the plunderring off pentheus'ss asshole is totes 4shadowing for what is to come lol. 7 don't worry tho, peeps, my next sex-poem-fic will b much muhc happier. subscribe to finnd out who gts the god-cock next :D :D

the taking of pentheys virugnity by the god dionysusus - an shourt epic poem by me :) :)

  
  


yo pentheus!, said D, the big druonk godd :D  
try on this dress, lret me see ur hot bod!  
it shoows off your butt and ur man boobs 2!!!  
u maek me so hornny oh yes u do.

  


_ %" - } ~ ~ $~ ~ £ " ~ ~ 3 " ^ %_

  


ur mama and pals are drunck on my 'juiice'  
and theyl rip u apart wehn they get loose!!! (LOL)  
but gofds gotta get there sick fun sumhow  
so get ur tight butt round here liek now!

  


_ %" - } ~ ~ $~ ~ £ " ~ ~ 3 " ^ %_

  


hold still while i plunder ur sweet, dark cave  
(deffo the best gift ur mom ever gave... )  
u moan if you need 2, i am quite big -  
long as an epic and wiide as a pig!!!

  


_ %" - } ~ ~ $~ ~ £ " ~ ~ 3 " ^ %_

  


i'll stretch u like rubber, u horny king!  
splatter ur insides with my fearsum thing.  
widen your butt with the width of my knot!  
give you a plowing thut won't be forgot!

  


_ %" - } ~ ~ $~ ~ £ " ~ ~ 3 " ^ %_

  


after wel'l cuddle and i'll stroke ur hair  
call u pentheus, my dumb little bear  
then out to teh forest, dancing we'll go.  
and u'll get an eyeful indeeed, HO HO.

  


_ %" - } ~ ~ $~ ~ £ " ~ ~ 3 " ^ %_

  


  
  
  


  
  


>:D 

  
  



End file.
